One Hell Of A Road Trip
by whyareyourightinfrontofme
Summary: Never steal a minivan  rated M for later chapters  OC S I NEED YOUR HELP
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to make a new story because I have kinda abandoned hope on the undead friends… but who knows. This is a canon/OC story where my Oc`s steal liftys and shiftys van which just happens to have a million dollars stuffed inside and who lasts the longest gets it. And they're going somewhere, and if I don't get an update done at least once every two weeks its cos im doing tests and shit. Well this is an oc story so if you can't be bothered to read the prologue the OC form is at the bottom, and there are goin to be songs sometime in the chapters. So that burned up 110 words, lets get on to the prologue.

Hunter and Twitchy were walking down the street, bored out of their minds, when they saw a minibus with flames painted on the sides. Twitchy looked in admiration until he heard a smashing sound and turned round to see Hunter smashing the window with his bare fists "WHAT THE FUCK HUNTER, DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO OWNS THAT MINIBUS?" hunter put his finger to his lips to signal that twitchy should be quiet and said quietly "you want this minibus!" that shut twitchy up.

After a minute, Hunter had got in the car, found a spare set of keys in the glove box and started the engine. He opened the door to twitchy and sat him in the seat next to him. " Ok hunter, lets pick bravo up" Twitchy said, Bravo was one of the duo`s friends, who was in the army before he was honouraly discharged, when he was in the army he stole a Winchester which he never ever left eyesight with.

Hunter rang Bravo to see if he could come and Bravo said if he could invite a couple of people and be allowed to take his precious Winchester he would come. Hunter agreed and said that Twitchy would come to pick them up in around an hour.

An hour later twitchy came to bravo`s house to pick him and what he thought was a couple of close friends up. but when he made it to his house he saw half the town there!

So that`s all folks, that took about 15 minuites to make. TOPS and if you can guess where the group are going, I will credit your name in the next chapter and make your OC go quite far in the story. So heres the OC submit form

Name:

Species:

Age(up to 30):

Physical stuff (eg weight, colour):

PersonalI`titty`(personality):

Bio (this may not be covered that much):

Music Taste (NO JB OR I WILL KILL YOU.)(this may not be covered too much):

What country your from (this may not be covered that much):

RATE AND REVIEW OR DIE!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so heres the next chappie, basically its all about the start of our faithful,furry friends and PEDO-BEAR GETS KILLED! (to be honest, my day just got better when I typed that) .so the million dollar (!) prize will not go to Pedo, also this chapter will tell you where the HTF`s will go and why. So yeah, this is whyareyourightinfrontofme writing ONE HELL OF A ROADTRIP (and a fuckload of beer). and we go nau!

Twitchy counted everyone standing there. "55…56…57… ah screw it!" he said. He walked up to Bravo and yelled "THE FUCK?" Bravo replied with a feeble "Sorry?" Twitchy rounded up everyone and said "Alright you guys, Is it cool if you clean the van while I phone Hunter?" there was a few nods and quite a lot of groans but everyone finally started cleaning the van. Twitchy grabbed a hose with one hand and picked up his phone with the other hand and rang Hunter.

Hunter came with a look of confusion on his face "And how the fuck are we going to get seats for everyone?" Twitchy wasn`t listening "I`m washing blood out my van, most of it`s his but some of its mine, here`s marge!" Hunter facepalmed and said "My names not marge and surely you can`t seat everyone!" Twitchy smiled and said "I`ll find a way, and don't call me Shirley" Hunter walked into the van and noticed that were just enough seats for everyone. He ushered everyone into the van and said "Were going to the UK!" Twitchy grinned and asked "And why is that hunter?" Hunter took off his mask and said "Cos me and Twitchy used to live there!" Tiny, a red hamster with a six pack of beer always with him screamed "NO FUCKIN CHEESEBURGERS BUT SOME GOOD OLD FISH AND CHIPS!" Hunter headdesked and groaned "I always thought the drummer was the sensible one, not the one who passes out every ten minutes!" Twitchy laughed and jokingly said "Dude, do you remember, he was the sensible one until you played that stupid drinking game with him!" when hunter was fifteen he smuggled a keg of beer and challenged Tiny to see if he was `a man`. Whenever anyone said "Fuck" . Tiny had to take a swig. Hunter immediately screamed "FUCKING FUCK FUCK FUCK!" which meant Tiny had to take four swigs in around twenty seconds, so that's what got him addicted, as with chainsaws, it's about the same thing.

So back to the van,Hunter told all the OC`S to get into the cargo bay because he didn`t want to talk to them to find out their personalities, when they wouldn`t move he ran back to the front, took off his mask, tied a bandana over his mouth,put on a pair of sunglasses, picked up an AK 74u and ambled to the front, saying that everyone needs to get in the fucking cargo bay or he`ll bust a chrome in everyone`s ass. The OC`s ran away, holding their hands around their asses. Hunter then casually walked up to Twitchy and said "Go down to the cargo bay, tell them the gun was a toy one and ask them what their personality`s, music tastes, names, ages and that sort of stuff" Twitchy went down there and around twenty minutes later crawled back up, with numerous scratch marks across his body, screaming "I HATE YOU,WHY DON`T YOU GO DOWN?" Hunter immediately replied "Let`s get disco bear to!" Twitchy grinned, motioned for Hunter to watch, picked the protesting Bear up and pushed him down the stairs leading to the cargo bay.

Disco bear slowly got up, only to see quite a few angry faces,he really tried not to scream but he couldn`t help it, he let out a Justin beiber shout (whoa, better get some earplugs, even the words to this one hurt your ears) "" he screamed (in his JB tone), this just got the gang of OC`s even more agitated! Lets just say disco sausage is now at the affordable price of £10 (or $16.2335 to you americans, according to yahoo).Since hunter couldn't think of any more excuses he decided to go down himself. He picked up a crowbar that he found under his seat and cautiously went down. When he finally got down to the final seat he saw a bunch of OC`s sitting down,looking quite satisfied with the work they did to Disco Bear. Hunter raised his crowbar and said "right guys,I need to know some stuff about you so that we don't have to write nametags and fill in some fucking stupid form,ok?" the OC`s shrugged,they didn`t have any weapons and he probably carrying some kind of pistol in his back pocket, so what the hell, lets describe themselves! He firstly walked up to a blue porcupine/bear hybrid (a porcubear) and said "what`s your story?". Before the porcubear could speak, hunter came down and said "we`ve got some more passengers, guys!"

Well that's all folks! I hope you still are in the process of begging your OC`s to appear in this awesome non interactive story (ITS NOT INTERACTIVVE GOKIBURI PRINCE) and to all my awesome,awesome readers, GOODNIGHT! Or GOOD DAY! Wait,no. GOOD EVENING?. Yeesh, I don't know… so,GOOD (insert time here) everybody who is reading,if not, screw you, bitch! WHY ARE YOU RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME


End file.
